


Memento

by Quimress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chasseur!Moran, Fantasy UA, Faune!Moriarty, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress
Summary: « Les faunes sont cruels, capable du pire pour protéger leur territoire.Par la ruse, par la force, par la magie, un faune arrive toujours à ses fins. »En entrant dans cette forêt, Moran aurait dû le savoir, pourtant.
Kudos: 1





	Memento

Épée au poing, muscles tendus et sens aux aguets, Sébastian n’était pas rassuré. Il avait entendu trop de rumeurs sur cette forêt et sur les créatures qui la peuplait pour ne pas être inquiet. 

Une branche craqua sous sa botte et il réprima du mieux qu’il put un sursaut avant de se figer sur place. Cachée par les quelques feuilles tombées au sol, des traces de pas esquissaient le début d’une piste, peut-être celle qu’il attendait.   
Le chasseur repoussa délicatement ce qui gênait sa vue et observa attentivement la boue, comparant la taille du sabot avec celle de sa main ; trop gros pour être un chevreuil, trop petit pour être un cheval, espacées de la même façon que les pas d’un homme. 

C’était un faune. 

Satisfait et souriant, Sébastian se redressa avant de recommencer à marcher, écoutant avec plus d’attention encore les bruits de la forêt. Les traces étaient fraiches, et les faunes sont discrets. Sa proie pouvait très bien se trouver encore dans les parages.   
Remontant petit à petit la ligne de pas que les sabots du faune avaient imprimée dans la boue fraiche, l’humain resserra sans y penser sa prise sur son épée.   
Il avait entendu tellement de rumeurs, de ragots, de contes et de légendes sur les faunes que tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Une seule chose, pourtant, lui revenait clairement. 

Les faunes sont cruels, capable du pire pour protéger leur territoire.   
Par la ruse, par la force, par la magie, un faune arrive toujours à ses fins. 

Voilà pourquoi on l’avait envoyé tuer cette créature-là. Les villages aux alentours de la forêt n’étaient pas rassurés à l’idée de vivre à côté d’une telle bête, et Sébastian les comprenait.  
Cependant, plus il progressait dans la forêt, plus les branches se resserraient autour de lui, et plus la récompense lui paraissait dérisoire.   
Certes, cette bourse de pièce d’or pourrait le nourrir pendant au moins deux semaines, en plus de lui payer quelques nuits au chaud dans une taverne, mais valait-elle vraiment le risque de ne pas en ressortir vivant ?

Sans s’en apercevoir, Sébastian était rentré sur les terres du faune et les maléfices de la créature jouait déjà avec son esprit.   
Habitué à la magie, bien que ne la pratiquant pas, le chasseur comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se figea sur place, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur en même temps que le tourbillon de ses pensées. Quelques inspirations plus tard, ses tremblements disparurent et il reprit son chemin, concentré cette fois sur les bruits aux alentours, marmonnant à voix basse pour garder son esprit occupé.   
La protection magique était ténue, comme n’ayant pas été renouvelée depuis plusieurs jours, aussi, ce simple stratagème fonctionna et Sébastian put continuer sa traque.   
Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Un faune ne laisserait jamais son domaine si peu protégé, à moins de vouloir attirer quelqu’un dans ses filets … Inquiet et confus par cette possibilité, le chasseur choisit de faire une pause ; les traces ne s’envoleraient pas, après tout.

Assis contre un tronc d’arbre abattu par une récente tempête, il observa les alentours.   
Quelque chose n’allait pas.   
Plissant les yeux, cherchant danse le moindre détail la raison de son malaise, ce n’est qu’au moment où son souffle redevint silencieux que Sébastian compris. 

Il n’y avait aucun bruit.   
La forêt était silencieuse. 

Aucun pépiement d’oiseaux, aucun vent pour secouer les branches.   
Il ne restait que Sébastian. Son souffle et son cœur lui parurent soudain assourdissant et il se redressa lentement, grimaçant quand le sol crissa sous son poids. 

Le faune n’était pas loin, il le sentait. Peut-être même l’observait-il déjà.   
Recommençant à suivre les pas, le chasseur eut la désagréable sensation que les rôles étaient en train de s’inverser, que la proie prenait lentement le contrôle.   
Après tout, la forêt était le domaine du faune. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sébastian chassait une créature de cet acabit. Bien que sournois, un faune n’avait pas la force brute d’un centaure ou l’attirance d’une sirène. 

Sa proie l’attendait. C’était clair à présent. Le chemin était si visible que Sébastian se sentait presque offensé d’être ainsi sous-estimé. 

La mélodie discrète d’une flûte de pan flotta bientôt dans l’air, contrastant brutalement malgré la douceur des notes avec le silence environnant.   
Peut-être était-ce un message de bienvenue, ou un avertissement. Sébastian n’en avait aucune idée, mais il accéléra le pas, suivant non plus les traces mais l’instrument. 

A chaque pas, les notes semblaient augmenter en intensité, à moins que ce ne soit le silence qui se faisait plus pesant.   
Il entra dans la clairière, plissant les yeux sous le soleil. La musique flottait doucement dans l’air et le faune, installé sur une racine, prit le temps de finir son morceau avant de daigner lever les yeux vers l’intrus. 

Délicat et plus pâle que ce que le chasseur aurait pu imaginer, ses cornes noires, légèrement recourbées, se confondaient presque avec ses cheveux. Il dégageait quelque chose d’étrange, trop humain pour un faune, trop intelligent, trop calme.   
La créature déposa son instrument et descendit de sa racine, l’herbe atténuant le bruit de ses sabots alors qu’il avançait hors du couvert de l’arbre immense qui lui servait de refuge.   
Sébastian leva son épée sans vraiment y croire – plus par habitude que par réelle motivation. 

— Tu es venu me tuer ? 

Sa voix, trainante et ennuyée, sembla briser le silence de la forêt. Du tout au tout, le vent recommença à souffler à travers les branches, les oiseaux se manifestèrent de nouveau et – au loin – Sébastian entendit le hurlement d’un loup.   
Avançant encore, le faune appuya du bout du doigt sur la pointe de l’épée de l’humain, s’amusant, presque comme un enfant, de la goutte de sang qui vint y perler. 

— Tu hésites ? questionna-t-il de nouveau en levant les yeux vers le chasseur, un sourire étrange aux coins des lèvres. 

De près, ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, comme un puit sans fond, comme un ciel sans étoile, sans pupille, sans lumière.   
C’était un regard mort, bien éloigné des yeux du chasseur qui – incapable de se calmer, de se poser, de se concentrer sur sa cible qui, pourtant, se trouvait à moins d’un mètre de lui – papillonnaient de droite à gauche.

— Tu m’as attiré avec ta flûte. 

Manifestement, ce ne fut pas la réponse attendue. Le faune soupira exagérément et repoussa l’épée de la main, s’entaillant la peau sur la lame sans même y faire attention. 

— Je t’ai protégé et guidé jusqu’ici. Crois-moi, Sébastian, je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse de cette forêt, et de loin. 

Un frisson secoua l’humain de la tête au pied. Remontant son épée en une menace plus claire, effleurant la gorge du faune, il fronça les sourcils, crispant son corps entier pour tenter de résister à la magie qu’il sentait émaner de l’être en face de lui. 

— Comment connais-tu mon nom ? 

Le faune ne répondit pas. Il regarda simplement, observant chaque détail du visage de l’homme qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux si noirs semblaient presque humides de larme, de tristesse, de résignation. C’était incompréhensible. 

— Tu as donc vraiment tout oublié ? 

Une douleur familière vrilla le crâne de Sébastian, raclant ses tempes comme un animal en cage, bloquant toutes pensées, annihilant toute raison. 

— Enfin, ça n’a pas d’importance. Pense simplement à la récompense et finis le travail. 

L’injonction sonna comme un ordre et l’humain avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas aimer obéir. Il se recula, tirant presque sur son corps alourdi pour s’éloigner, pour rengainer son épée, pour fuir. 

Ce faune n’était pas normal. Ce faune n’était pas une créature idiote, simplement tournée vers la protection de son domaine, vers la tranquillité de la musique. 

Pourtant libéré de la menace de l’épée, il sembla plus aigri que soulagé. Tapant du sabot sur le sol, comme un homme impatient l’aurait fait, il se força à reprendre son calme, cachant son visage dans ses mains, caressant ses cornes avant de relever la tête vers l’humain qui avait reculé à la lisière de la forêt.  
Le soleil passait à travers les branches, l’illuminant presque, lui donnant un air plus doux que ni les cicatrices ni les rides ne venaient entacher.   
Un sourire douloureux étira les lèvres du faune qui se rapprocha de nouveau, si proche qu’il pouvait presque sentir son odeur, entendre son cœur battre et voir sa gorge avaler nerveusement sa salive.   
Délicatement, le faune appuya sa tête contre le torse de l’humain, enserra sa taille de ses bras et ne bougea plus. 

Le mal de tête de Sébastian s’intensifia. Un voile noir lui passa devant les yeux et il grinça des dents avant de poser ses bras sur les épaules du faune, remontant une main pour lui caresser la nuque, sans y penser, comme par réflexe, par habitude. 

La créature fut la première à se reculer. A vrai dire, elle bondit presque en arrière en se rendant compte de leur proximité. 

— Pars de cette forêt maintenant, et ne revient pas. Je promets de ne jamais causer de tort aux humains. Contente-toi de mentir. Tue un cerf en revenant et salis-toi avec son sang. Il en faut peu pour les tromper. 

Les ordres devinrent persuasion et Sébastian se surprit à hocher la tête, à accorder sa pleine et entière confiance à ce faune qu’il était pourtant venu tuer.   
La créature recula encore, retournant vers l’arbre au centre de la clairière et s’accroupit pour récupérer entre les racines une minuscule bourse en cuir. 

— Avec ceci, tes maux de tête disparaitront à jamais, tes souvenirs reviendront mais tu regretteras de l’avoir jamais ouvert. Tu souhaiteras oublier de nouveau, mais tu en seras incapable. Le choix ne me revient pas, mais je t’en conjure, ne l’ouvre pas. 

Le faune déposa la bourse dans les mains tendues du chasseur avant de se détourner. 

— Pars maintenant. 

Sébastian fit demi-tour, obéit sans une protestation et se renfonça dans la forêt. 

A mesure qu’il s’éloignait de la clairière, il se sentit plus calme, plus serein qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois. La bourse de cuir ne pesait rien à se ceinture et il s’assurait continuellement qu’il ne l’avait pas perdu.   
Pistant sa nouvelle proie comme il avait pisté le faune, le chasseur se lança à la poursuite d’un cerf qu’il abattit d’un coup d’épée dans la gorge alors que la bête était en train de boire.   
Presque comme hors de son propre corps, il se vit se barbouiller la figure de sang, salir son armure de cuir avant de se remettre à marcher vers le village. 

On l’accueillit comme un héros, on hua le faune qui n’était plus et une grande fête fut organisée en son honneur.  
Mais Sébastian n’y assista pas, prétextant une blessure récente, et s’enferma dans une chambre de la taverne, tentant d’occulter les rires et la musique qui perçait à travers le sol. 

L’étrange présent reposait sur son lit. 

Il hésita de longues minutes, se remémorant les paroles du faune, pesant le pour et le contre sans parvenir à se décider. 

Ce n’est qu’au souvenir du faune, serré contre lui, presque accroché à sa chemise, à son souffle contre son torse, qu’il prit sa décision.

Il ouvrit la bourse, la retournant pour en faire tomber son contenu.   
Une simple bague atterrit dans sa paume ouverte. 

Les souvenirs lui revinrent, tour à tour joyeux et amères.   
Une seule question subsista quand, enfin, sa mémoire eut retrouvé son chainon manquant. 

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai quelques idées pour une suite qui raconterait les souvenirs retrouvés. Ça en intéresserait ?  
> Aussi, par hasard, si quelqu'un a des fanfictions- ou des oeuvres de fictions tout courts - avec des faunes, je suis preneuse !


End file.
